Bloodline Finisher
by ForeverDarkness25
Summary: Naruto uses his bloodline at a young age and hones it to become great. He grows up with nonstop training and with a little help from his tenant. Now with the bloodline to disrupt other bloodlines he fights and gains more power earning attention from a couple dozen girls... Bloodline/Almost GodLike/Hirashin/Smart/Not Oblivious/Humor
1. What the hell?

Naruto age 5…

Breathing hard, chest pounding and heart burning. These are the things that A sun kissed, blonde, with blue ocean like eyes and slits as pupils was going through while running on the street on his birthday. Reason why well because each year on his birthday Naruto will be hunted down on a 'fox hunt' the villagers called it so they can beat him to a bloody pulp. Anyway Naruto kept running before his eyes started to see things more clearly and see through objects. A red cloak of chakra surrounded him as he was seeing these things. The villagers all stoped when Naruto did, he slowly turned around and saw all of their faces. He saw through them and some he saw blue chakra in their stomachs. In the crowd was no one other than Kakashi Hatake. He activated his Sharingan and looked towards Naruto. For some reason he couldn't see him or his chakra at all. When the red chakra seethed back inside Naruto he still couldn't see him creeping him out. Naruto then began to slowly walk towards the crowd and they backed away in fear. They made a path and Naruto walked right through them with no emotion in his eyes.

Present…

13 year old Naruto sighed as he remembered that night.

" **It's okay Naruto-kun."** Someone told him in his head.

"Thanks Kuromi-chan." Naruto said he began to walk to his class standing at an impressive 5,11 and with his hair to his shoulders (Like Minato) with his blue eyes and his black slits for his pupils. He had on a dark grey jacket with on orange zipper on the left side on his chest and one going down like a normal jacket. He had it unzipped and wore an orange shirt that clung to his body well. It showed his six-pack and his impressively toned chest. For his pants it was black jeans with duck tape on the bottom holding it against his ankles. He had wireless headphones around his neck and a lollipop in his mouth. For his shoes it was black sandals finishing his look off. As he entered Irukas' classroom everyone stared at him.

"What?" Naruto asked his voice somewhat deeper.

"Who are you and what would you like?" Iruka asked?

"Ok first off it's me Naruto and second of all I'm in your class." Naruto stated getting wide eyes from everybody in the room.

"Naruto-BAKA!?" Sakura said with her finger pointing at him screaming causing him to cover his ears.

"Please your yelling is causing kids to go def Sakura!" Naruto said. She grew a tick mark and was about to yell but she saw him disappear and reappear in an empty seat next to Satsuki Uchiha.

"How in the world did you get there!?" Sakura yelled. He ignored her and put his headphones on, making people look at the weird gadget.

"What is that?" Ino whispered to another girl

"I don't know, she stated "But it looks cool." Ino nodded her head in agreement. Sakura walked up to him and grabbed the headphones and broke them. Naruto just grabbed a seal and pulled out another one this time in cyan. Iruka yelled for everybody to sit down so the Genin exams can begin. As he explained the rules Naruto paid no mind and just listed to Drake. He was last since it went into alphabetical order. So when Satsuki was called up all the girls looked at her in awe and whispered things 'like she is so cool' or boys whispered 'damn dat ass'.She put her hands into an hand sign and yelled "Bushin no Justu!" When she did two clones popped up people cheered. Then did a kawarmi no jutsu replacing her with Iruka and did a perfect henge of Iruka. People clapped or squealed that she passed the first part. Iruka gave her the headpband and called out Naruto

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?!" Iruka yelled. Everyone's jaw dropped their heads slowly turned to Naruto bobbing his head to the beat. He looked around and saw people staring at him

"Am I up?" He asked they all nodded without saying a word He got up and walked to the front of the class. Naruto Made a plus sign and thought 'Kage Bunshin' and ten Naruto's popped up. Iruka's eyes widen. Then he leaned back with his back inches from the floor and whispered Kawarmi no jutsu and switched with Mizuki causing him to fall back getting people to snicker or giggle. He then looked at some people in the room and then Iruka he made clones and each clone turned into Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Satsuki. This surprised everyone and made a certain lazy Nara snore. He walked and grabbed his hitai-ate from the table and disappeared via Hirashin. As Naruto did this Mizuki looked at him with disgust. As the day ended Naruto went to Ichiraku ramen to grab a bite. As he sat down Teuchi came out along with Ayame. He waved hi and said

"10 Miso Pork please!" With a smile. They nodded and got to work. As Naruto finished up eating he got up and said his goodbyes. As he walked down the alley to his apartment he found a trench coat laying on the floor. With a mesh shirt as well as an orange skirt? He looked up to see a women with black hair with a towel on.

"Ummmmmm Hi?" Naruto said. She looked at him before she punched him on the nose knocking him out. Naruto woke up to see the same women snoring on the couch. He grabbed her and lifted her to his bed and laid her down. He tucked her and went to the guest room to sleep for tonight.

5 in the morning…

Naruto woke up to the sounds of water going off. He nodded his head and went to make breakfast. About 15 minutes later the same girl came out of the shower with her clothing on and a smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Good morning Ma'm" he said

"The names Anko Mitarashi and 'morning to you too." She said while nodding. He took this info and saved it for later. He set the table and got ready to eat. She joined him and began to eat as well. He didn't mind much but ate quickly before cleaning. As he left he said goodbye and ran to the academy. As he reached it he saw Iruka coming in as well he looked at his seat and vanished in a yellow streak and reappeared in his seat next to Satsuki who give him a smile. He nodded in reply. Iruka walked in and said stuff about congratulations and other nonsense. As they waited for their names he started.

"Team one will be..." he started naming them off and reached team 7.

"Team 7 will include Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Satsuki Uchiha." He concluded making girls groan and boys sighed as they wanted to be with Satsuki. Naruto nodded and just went back to listening to Drake. As the rest of the teams were called Naruto thought about their Sensei. Kakashi Hatake...


	2. Introductions

As Naruto sat and waited for Kakashi to show up he began to here Sakura wine.

"Man when is our sensei coming!?" Sakura shouted. Reason why is because they are the only ones in the classroom. Naruto scoffed,

"He's outside waiting for us to sense him." Naruto said with his eyes closed. Sakura was about to pound him before a jōnin with white hair and an orange book walked in. He looked at them and said,

"My first impression of you is I hate you all." He said in a cool voice.

"Meet me at the roof." The jōnin stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone' Naruto processed before disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing on the roof. The jōnin's eyes widened at the technique.

"Where did y-you learn t-that?" He asked stuttering.

"I learned it myself, I just made random seal and poof I was able to do this thing." Naruto stated before Satsuki and Sakura walked out.

"Hey BAKA why didn't't you take us with you!?" The one and only said.

"I would have taken Satsuki because she be looking fly like dove." Naruto said cooly causing satsuki to blush. He smiled and whispered 'cute'. They all sat down and began to introduce themselves.

"Why don't we get too know each other?" Kakashi stated

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Name,Likes, dislikes, hobbies, future dreams." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I'll go first my name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes... I don't feel like telling you, my dislikes same and my hobbies," He giggled perversely "and dreams for the future dunno." Sasuke and Sakura face faulted and Naruto nodded,

"Why don't you go next pinky." Kakashi said with an eye smile Sakura glared at Kakashi before starting,

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are *giggle while looking at sasuke eat, my dislike are Naruto-Baka! And Ino-pig!, my dreams for the future are *Giggle again while looking at sasuke sneeze."

"Your turn black hair." Kakashi said

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, I like to eat tuna sandwiches and my family, my dislikes are tea shops and mochi, my dreams for the future is that I will be clan head and have a nice family." Satsuki finished.

"Yo turn Blonde." Kakashi said with fake seriousness

"Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are Ramen, Tea, Training, and mochi, my dislikes are loud, ignorant people, and people who ditch others for power or someone else, my hobbies include training, reading, writing, and studying, my dreams for the future are becoming Hokage and learning about my Mom and finishing my chakra chains." Naruto finished with a thumbs up and a foxy smile making his eyes close. Kakashi stared at the blonde with saucers as eyes and lost all sense of thought. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave a glare to the blonde,

"Stop disgracing the Namikaze name you LIAR!" Kakashi roared.

"What are you talking about sensei my real name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?" He said with confusion. Kakashi's eyes started to bulge and in realization.

'Take away the whisker marks and you have a mini sized Minato!' His eyes stared in realization.

Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke,

"Meet me tomorrow on training field 7 that's were the real test begins... ohh and you might not want to eat it's going to make you barf." Kakashi suggested, he waved and disappeared via leaf shunshin. Satsuki jumped up and left via leaf shunshin as well. Sakura walked away and Naruto well he was at the Ichiraku bar already eating his 20th bowl. As Naruto reached home he got a scroll telling him of his inheritance and access to the Namikaze compound. He packed up and was about to leave before Anko came walking out.

"Where ya going kid?" She asked

"I have my Namikaze compound now so the apartment is all yours!" He said joyously and tossed her the keys he walked out before arms wrapped around his chest and his head was on Anko's breasts.

"I'm going with you." She said in a whisper before she licked his ear sending shivers down his spine. He nodded and began to walk again as anko threw the keys at the manager and began to walk to the Namikaze compound.

Next day,

Naruto finally settled in onto his couch as he looked around the room. The front living room was big. Like big BIG! There was three red couches in front of a tv, with a huge kitchen with black and brown marble counters and an island with bar stools with it. In the corner was a weight room and in the other rooms where the home corridors. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He opened his eyes to a mansion with a grassy field and beautiful white lotus. As he walked in he say Kuromi.

"Hi Kuromi-hime!" Naruto said running through the doors. What he saw gave him a bloody nose and drool.

At the entrance was Kuromi standing in a tight black and red kimono (Like Tsunade's) and that was it. She giggled and walked up to him with a sway in her hips and circled him checking him up and down. She got close to his ear and whispered,

" **Hi Na-ru-to-kun.** She said in a husky tone. He gapped and grew a little down below.

"Hi Kuromi-home do you wanna escape from this seal?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise before kissing him on his lips with skill she pushed him to a wall and began to make out with him forcefully. Naruto being stubborn Hirashined to the bed and payed her down forcefully causing her to moan he pushed his tongue and explored her inner walls of her mouth. She began to grind on him causing him to moan and grunt. He pulled back with a string of saliva connecting their tongues. He smiled,

"I'll take that as a yes!" He said happily before waking up. He made four hand seals and began to yell,

"5 pronged seal release of hell!" He yelled and began to gain more powerful and his eyes activated showing him a clear view of each room he turned it on and off to get the hang of it before looking through each room. As he did this he felt a tap on his shoulders and he turned around to see Kuromi standing at a 5'11 had d sized cup breasts, and long, silky, red hair with two fox ears coming out with a tail. She stood and mewed happily, he smiled and began to pet her.

"Can you turn into a small fox?" He asked. She smiled and glowed white turning into a fox with red fur. He brushed and groomed her making her purr sometimes, causing him to laugh. As he put her on his neck she began to sleep. He got up, put on his sandals and

Hirashined towards training ground 7. He pulled up to be the third showing up and smiled.

"Hi Sakura, Satsuki!" He beamed. Satsuki Nodded and Sakura huffed. He shook it off and heard a faint rustling. He grabbed a kunai and launched it at a bush. They heard a thunk and out came Kakashi with a log in his hands and a kunai logged into it. He had an eye smile and nodded,

"Very good Naruto I've been sitting there waiting for someone to notice me!" He chuckled at Naruto's goofy smile and got to business.


	3. New Mates and a long night

As Naruto, Satsuki, and Ino waited Kakashi began,

"This test will be a survival test," he started then pulled out his alarm clock.

"You will be trying to get these two bells from me before two hours If you can not reach that you all will be sent back to the academy." They looked at him with wide eyes,

"But if you get both and one doesn't then they go to the academy forever." Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

"Ok you all will hide in 3…2…1 go!" None of them moved.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked Naruto smiled before raising his hand to see two bells attached to a red string. Kakashi's eyes widened he looked down and saw the bells gone and when he looked back up he saw nobody.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled with anime tears.

* * *

2 Hours later…

The bell rung and Naruto along with Satsuki and Ino stood in front of the three posts with grins on their faces and smirks of course. While Kakashi was staring at them with no ill intent.

"One word, HOW!" He yelled causing everyone in the hidden leaf look their direction.

"Easy its called," He paused causing kakashi to lean in and said"A secret." He finished causing Kakashi to say hi to the ground. Making others laugh.

"Any who we will meet back here tomorrow to take up some missions." Kakashi said making everyone perk up more. With that he vanished via leaf shunshin.

* * *

Later dat day…

Kakashi walked in to see all the other teachers giving their reports,

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 passed but, their fighting overall needs tons of work." Causing the hokage to nod.

"Just get it done." he finished

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kakashi stated getting the others to perk up and listen.

"How did they manage Kakashi?" The hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know as soon as I started they already had the bells before starting so they must have found out the true meaning of the test before hand." Kakashi thought in a stand still pose. Making others eyes go wide and homage to clear his throat.

"Explain Kakashi." Sarutobi stated

"Naruto took the bells right as we started." Kakashi finished making people's jaws drop to the floor after hearing the 'demon' of Konoha passed."

"I will have a council and shinobi meeting take place after this including Naruto. Sarutobi said while taking a puff of smoke from his pipe in his mouth. Getting Kakashi a nod and went to go inform Naruto.

* * *

20 minuets later…

As Naruto walked in through two iron doors he saw people sitting at the table with one empty seat that read,

"Hokage Minato Namikaze." He smiled and walked over to sit on it with his feet on the arm of it and his hands on the back of his head.

"Let's start shall we?" He asked getting everyone to check him out. The males envied him for having a nice face and body and females blushed because he was the full package but they didn't see his soldier yet causing them to rub their thighs together besides one pink haired banshee of a mother doing the opposite of what the girls were doing.

"Why are YOU sitting in MINATO'S SEAT!" She yelled causing people to cover their ears and sigh. They were used to it… a lot. Naruto shook his head and began to say,

"Let me introduce my self the names is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Also related to the First and Second Hokages of the leaf followed by the fact I am also related to Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya the Sennin of toads. Followed by the fact that I am the last Namikaze and Uzumaki that I fall under the C.R.A also known as the Clan Restoration Act," Naruto stated gaining his breath,

"But you guys probably know me as the demon of Konoha and the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no kitsune and evil doer who will never see the light again do to the fact that I have the hokages permission to leave this village and rebuild Uzushio and become the Uzukage with my fellow family. So have a good day. Oh and also my father owned over 70% of the village and also due to the fact that that I am his son I too also own the village making me the most powerful and richest person here. So if you will excuse me and these fine looking ladies in this room we will be leaving." Naruto walked up and the following girls followed: Tsume Inuzuka, Ayame, Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, and Yugito Uzuki. He smiled at the thought at his own harem and a good one two now all he needs is tsunade and we'll be set for life. Just then a fox puffed in front of him before transforming into Kuromi. She smiled at the girls in back of him before saying,

"I am the Mega you all will be lower than me and you," She pointed at Tsume "Will be our alpha." She finished before running with Naruto in tow to his house. She wanted him... Bad


End file.
